Charm
by SkullFaerie
Summary: Who says Alto Saotome does not know how to charm the ladies? Michel Blanc thinks so.
1. Charm Main Plot

**Introduction:** This is a "continue the story game" fanfiction collaboratively written by emochinchilla and steshin. This differs from our usual round robin fanfictions because instead of just writing part-by-part, each author gives a different ending. Please enjoy!

**Charm - Main Plot  
Contributed by: steshin**

Alto observed his friend Michel from a distance and grunted. That womanizer was at it again.   

This time it was three girls at once.   

From afar, Alto couldn't really get a gist at what they were saying but it was already obvious Michel was using his patented charm and overused pick-up lines, his overdramatic gestures proved it. After a minute or so, the three girls burst into giggles and blushes, and then took out all their cellphones, giving the playboy their numbers. Michel gave them one last smile before running off to where Alto was situated.

Alto shook his head as Michel came closer. "For a sniper, you really can't keep an eye on _one target_."  

Michel acknowledged his remark with a smug smile and said, "You're just jealous because, unlike you, I have a way with women."  

Alto snorted, "Yeah, by using cheesy pick-up lines to make them gaga over you."  

"Oi! They're not lame!"   Pushing his glasses higher, Michel remarked,   "My lines are always fresh and keeps the ladies wanting for more."  

Alto, of course, didn't believe him. "Yeah sure…"  "You know what…"

Michel adopted a 'deep-in-thought' appearance by pressing his knuckles to his forehead, "it isn't the pick-up lines that gets the girl. It's your charm…"  

"Really now"—  

"And you don't have any." Michel stated it like a fact.  

"………."  

Michel inwardly smiled and started to count mentally. When he reached 3, he got the outburst he expected.  "

What did you say?!"  

"You heard me, princess. You don't have any charm. None. Nada. Zilch." 

 "I'll have you know that I"—  "Your acting doesn't count because face it, it's acting. It has to be a certain charm that needs no pretense…like mine. You, you're as charming as a boar."  

Alto's eye twitched. "I can be charming!" He actually cringed when he said the word 'charming', thus earning an amused smile from his friend.  

"Really, Alto?"  

"I can be twice as charming as you!" _Okay maybe that's going too far…_  At that declaration, Michel grinned an evil grin.  

"Okay then… Prove it."


	2. Charm Ending 1

**Introduction: **This is a "continue the story game" fanfiction collaboratively written by emochinchilla and steshin. This differs from our usual round robin fanfictions because instead of just writing part-by-part, each author gives a different ending. Please enjoy!

**Charm - Ending 1  
Contributed by: emochinchilla**

Ranka gasped, her green dog-ear hair protrusions flying into the air next to Michel, who slanted his eyebrow quizzically as he saw Sheryl Nome kiss Princess Alto on the cheek in Folmo Mall, before running off.

He nodded his head in acknowledgement and approval, and the setting sun glinted across his eyeglasses, a shiny "SHING" noise piercing the air of the mall.

"Damn..he sure proved it."


	3. Charm Ending 2

**Introduction:** This is a "continue the story game" fanfiction collaboratively written by emochinchilla and steshin. This differs from our usual round robin fanfictions because instead of just writing part-by-part, each author gives a different ending. Please enjoy!

**Charm - Ending 2  
Contributed by: steshin **

Sheryl Nome was walking down the hallways of Mihoshi High. Sauntering in her special uniform and completely aware of the lovesick faces of her fellow male students.

Her eyes lit up upon the sight of a very familliar hime.

"Alto!"

Alto watched nervously as Sheryl approached him. He swallowed hard before glancing at the small piece of paper--Michel gave him--for the last time.

His eyes quickly scanned the pick-up lines the sniper had written down before hastily stuffing it in his back pocket.

"Alto, ne what're you doing?" Sheryl asked, looking up to him with an eager face.

"Err...Sheryl," Alto painfully started.

"Yes?"

"...What time is it?"

"Oh well, it's"--

Sheryl was interrupted when Alto brought his face close to hers. There was obvious discomfort shown in his expression, he looked constipated to say the least. He was bright red as an organic tomato.

"It's time for you and me to get together," he said to her.

Sheryl blinked.

"...What?"


End file.
